ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (BTUV)
Summary In the Omniverse finale Ben's Omnitrix recalibrated locking some of Ben's best forms but a malfunction makes them re-unlock the Evolution. However his Omnitrix sends out shockwaves making all villains attack. Ben has to fend of these foes and master some new forms. Plot Ben, Rook, Max and two other plumbers were at base. (Rook, bored): Ben-dude I'm bored. (Ben, agreeing): Yeah it has almost a month without any action. Ever since my Omnitrix recalibrated. (Plumber 1): Magister Tennyson, can we go patrol? (Max, scratching his chin): Sure, take Ben and Rook with you. (Ben): Hopefully there will be some action. (Rook): Yeah Ben-dude my Prototool is gathering dust. The four plumbers walked out of the base and onto a Plumber carrier. Rook drove around but they ran into Ssserpent slithering by shooting acid at people. (Ben, smiling):Finally some action! (Transforms) Armo-Sssnakepit? Get ready Ssserpent to fight fire againssst fire! (Ssserpent):Tennyssson, foolisssh boy. I an elder ssso my power will be multiplied by ssseven. They slithered towards each other but Ssserpent got caught in a net set by Plumber #2. He ripped free and whacked Plumber #2 into a concrete wall, knocking him unconscious. Plumber #1 ran up to Ssserpent and kicked him in the head then grabbed his tail and threw him into the wall. Ssserpent got up and spat acid in Plumber #1 eyes, burning them which knocked him out in pain. Sssnakepit jumped onto Ssserpent and they swung at each other and hissed and sprayed acid but they were equal. Rook came in then with his Prototool and shot a grappling hook around Ssserpent. Ssserpent broke free and uppercutted Snakepit. Rook turned his Prototool into a bow and shot a eletric arrow that stung Ssserpent and knocked him out. Ben took out a Null Void Projector and sent him to Icncarecon. (Rook): Was that enough action? We need to get these Plumbers to the Mending corspe back at base. (Ben): You go ahead. I am supposed to meet Gwen and Kevin at Mr. Smoothies. (Rook): Ben i need to tell you this. You need to decide. Undertown or Bellwood. (Ben):Rook, Like Grandpa Max I alternate. (Rook, sighing): Maybe we should all be a team. (Ben, a little excited): I'll discuss it with them. Ben left the scene and went to Max's Plumbing. He went to the bathroom and flushed the toilet. A platform appeared and Ben stepped on it. It raised higher and higher until he was in Bellwood at Max's Plumbing. Theme Song! (Ben, in his pleading voice): Can we please add Rook to our team? Please? (Gwen, confused): I thought he already was. (Kevin): Sure Tennyson. I mean another member to the team could help us out. He'll be here and while you are out fighting Vilgax I'll be cozy here at an Autoshop. (Gwen):Hey Ben did you hear the news? Kevin got accepted into Bellwood University! (Ben):Cool, dude what are you going to study? (Kevin): Engineering. (Gwen): I have been making him study for the past month. Ben turned the radio on. (Radio Announcer, panicked): I hear that Psyphon and his R.E.D.S have returned and is attackig the Burger Shack. (Ben, grinning): It's hero time! Ben picked XLR8's hologram and the dial popped out and slapped it down. He grew taller and his chest green (New appearence) and his skin turned blue and his head morphed into a sharp oval. (Ben, transforming): XLR8! He zoomed off as Gwen and Kevin got in his car and sped up far behind XLR8. (XLR8): Can't catch me! (Kevin, grinning): We'll see about that. Rocket boosters come out of the car and it speeds past XLR8 who catches up. They are neck neck when they arrive. XLR8 transformed into Armodrillo. (Armodrillo, shouting): Armodrillo! Psyphon give up! (Pysphon, smirking): You can't defeat young Tennyson. My R.E.D.S have been upgraded and are indestructable. Armodrillo bashes one into a ground and it has some eltrical sparks then dies out. (Armodrillo): Are you sure? (Psyphon, raging): R.E.D.S! Attack! Three drones flew towards Kevin shooting lasers. Kevin jumped up and absorbed the red material. He tackled one and threw it at another one making the two explode. He then punched the third one and ripped out the wires. Gwen shot mana orbs at them and kicked one into the wall, smashing it. Armodrillo dug through the ground and popped up behind five R.E.D.S. Armodrillo grabbed two of them and bashed them together then through the other two at Psyphon, who made a energy shield to protect himself. He shot a laser at Armodrillo which knocked him into a wall, breaking it and all the bricks fell on him. (Gwen, worried): BEN! Gwen ran over and pulled the bricks off of a bloody unconscious Ben with a mana lasso. As it faded Kevin picked up Ben. (Kevin, a couple tears): Ben, no. (Psyphon): You have not seen the last of me! He teleported himself and his drones onto his ship. They zoomed off as Gwen cried and cried while Kevin mourned, holding Ben's body. (Kevin, yelling): PSYPHOOOOOON! Major Events *Ben dies. *XLR8 and Armodrillo make their reappearences. *Kevin, Gwen, Rook, Plumbers, Max, Psyphon, R.E.D.S and Ssserpent make their reapearence. Characters *Ben (Deceased) (First Reappearence) *Gwen (First Reappearence) *Kevin (First Reappearence) *Rook (First Reappearence) *Plumbers (First Reappearence) *Max (First Reappearence) Villains *R.E.D.S (First Reappearence) *Psyphon (First Reappearence) *Ssserpent (First Reappearence) Aliens Used *XLR8 (First Reappearence) *Armodrillo (First Reappearence) *Snakepit (First Appearence) Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Series Premieres